


A bit

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunith finds something in Merlin’s school bag</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's picture prompt 'Do you like me'
> 
> Not beta'd, sorry. Life is so hectic that I barely finish these on time these days.

Hunith smiled. Once again, she had gone through Merlin’s school bag to make sure that there weren’t any sandwiches or half-eaten fruit left that would turn the bag into a science experiment like the last one had. In one corner, she found two crumpled pieces of paper. 

When she took them out, she found something she hadn’t seen since she herself had been in school. Someone had passed Merlin a paper that wanted him to check if he liked the other person. And that person was Arthur. He had been over to do his homework with Merlin before they went exploring in the park or for training. Merlin had taken a red marker and crossed the ‘YES’ and drawn a heart behind it. 

Obviously his courage had left him and he had tried to copy the paper, failing miserably. Arthur’s handwriting was too neat for a ten year old boy and Merlin’s was usually close to non-readable. 

She chuckled when she saw what he had put the cross – this time in blue – between the yes and the no and had written ‘a bit’ behind it. 

After she removed a sticky candy-wrapper from the bag, she put the two papers back in, already looking forward to finding out which one Arthur would get back.


End file.
